Division 9
Division 9 (Japanese: 師団9) is a Japanese scientific research group featured in the Aether story of Treyarch's Zombies mode. Division 9 first appeared in Call of Duty: Black Ops III where it was revealed they were responsible for the facility on the map Shi No Numa in Call of Duty: World at War. The map Zetsubou No Shima from Black Ops III also takes place in a Division 9 facility. History Division 9 was created on April 10th, 1937 after the Imperial Japanese Army discovered fragments of an Element 115 meteor in a swamp within Japanese territory. The Rising Sun Facility was established on the site to study the Element 115 with Division 9 overseeing the operations. August 18th, 1940, as per Germany's request, the Japanese Imperial Army handed over the Rising Sun Facility to Group 935, but Division 9 remained involved on site. Ludvig Maxis developed the Ray Gun prototype at the facility in 1942. Takeo Masaki was dispatched by the Emperor of Japan on November 5th, 1942 to oversee the work of Group 935 and Division 9 at the Rising Sun Facility. On June 15th, 1943, he reported to the Emperor that the work being done at the Rising Sun Facility was "unacceptable". A few days later, Takeo was taken prisoner by Group 935 and Division 9 on the orders of the Emperor and was used as a test subject for experiments. Takeo Masaki was later transferred to Doctor Edward Richtofen in the Siberian Facility on July 15th, 1945. After the success of the Rising Sun Facility, Division 9 moved with Phase 2 and established a research facility on Pohnpei island. After the war, Division 9 was disbanded and their research and materials were acquired by the US Government and stored in Groom Lake, Nevada. Among some of these materials was an Elemental Shard. Proditione Fracture When Primis (Edward Richtofen, "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki from Dimension 63) arrived at the Der Riese facility and Richtofen killed his Ultimis self, moments after he teleported Maxis and his daughter Samanth away, it triggered fractures across space and time. In the Proditione Fracture, the Rising Sun Facility was overrun April 12th, 1942. However, the Emperor of Japan was so impressed with the results of Division 9, he approved the construction of the Island Facility in Pohnpei, which construction was completed on October 9th, 1942. A month later, Takeo Masaki was dispatched by the Emperor to oversee the work of Division 9 at the Island Facility. On February 6th, 1943, Division 9 expanded their experimentation to include use of prisoners of war, their own staff, arachnids, and "mystical beasts". Few months later, Takeo reported to the Emperor that the work being done at the Island Facility was "unacceptable". On July 24th, Takeo was taken prisoner by Division 9 on the orders of the Emperor to be used as a test subject for their "organic plant-based" experiments. When Primis arrived at the Island Facility, on October 18th, 1945, they fought Ultimis Takeo, who was turned into a giant Thrasher, and were able to free him and eventually reverse the effects of the mutation. Ultimis Takeo then proceeded to commit with Primis Takeo being his . His soul was preserved by Richtofen using the Summoning Key. Agonia Fracture In the Agonia Fracture, Division 9 resurrected ancient dragons for Group 935. The dragons were delivered on the Eastern Front to break the stalemate between the German and Soviet forces. By 1942, the dragons were deployed in Stalingrad. Inventions and creations *KT-4 *Dragons *Thrasher *Spiders *Giant Spider Facilities *Rising Sun Facility, Empire of Japan (handed to Group 935 but remained involved). *Island Facility, , Empire of Japan. Gallery Zetsubou No Shima View 4 BO3.png|A Division 9 research lab found in Zetsubou No Shima. Division 9 Chronicles Drawing BO3.png|A drawing of the Division 9 logo as seen in the Zombies Chronicles timeline poster. Trivia *Division 9 seems to be loosely based off the Japanese biological weapons research group Unit 731. *In Revelations, there are scientist zombies that have the Division 9 logo on their uniforms. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Factions